Lily L. Potter
Lily Luna PotterTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (born between September 1, 2007 and August 31, 2008) is the only daughter and the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). She has two older brothers; James Sirius and Albus Severus. She was named for her paternal grandmother and also her parents' good friend, Luna Lovegood. Biography Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry and Ginny Potter as their youngest child and only daughter. She has two older brothers: James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. Lily is two or three years younger than Albus, who is at least a year younger than James. In 2017, she went to see her brothers, and her cousin Rose Weasley, off at the Hogwarts Express, but was not herself old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also acted as her mother Ginny Weasley had acted when Harry and Ron went to their first year of Hogwarts. She and her cousin, Hugo Weasley, are around the same age, as Hugo is also not leaving on the train to school. Physical appearance Lily is described as having red hair, like her mother, paternal grandmother, and most of her maternal relatives. It is known that Lily does not have green eyes as Albus is the only child with that physical trait. Personality and traits Lily seems to have a personality similar to her mother. She is very jealous of her two older brothers when they are leaving for Hogwarts, quite similar to the eagerness and envy Ginny displayed when the last of her brothers went away to school in 1991. Of all the Potters' children, she seems to be the quietest, and more like her brother Albus. Relationships Parents Lily is shown as having a close relationship with her father and her mother; she resembles the latter in appearance and personality. Siblings and Cousins Lily's personality is similar to her brother Albus, she is shown as a quiet child, thus they are probably quite close. James seemed to have a fondness for teasing his younger siblings. Lily went to see her brothers off at the Hogwarts Express in 2017. Hugo, Rose, and Victoire Weasley are probably the cousins Lily is closest to. In addition to being the same age, she and Hugo excitedly discussed Hogwarts in 2017. Lily was thrilled when she heard about the relationship between Victoire and Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin often spent time at the Potters' home, and Lily was very excited at the news that he was dating her cousin Victoire. She hoped that they might marry so that Teddy would become an official member of the family. This is very similar to Ginny's longing to have Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy's late mother, in her family, deepening the connection between Lily and her mother. Behind the scenes *Lily's middle name is Luna, after Luna Lovegood, and possibly Remus Lupin, as Luna is Latin for moon, and Lupin's nickname was Moony. *Lily was the first of Potters' children to be introduced in the epilogue, where she was shown holding her father's hand, much as her mother (Ginny) was introduced in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. *Like her mother Ginny, Lily was the first girl born to her family in a few generations. Her paternal grandfather was an only child just like her father. Etymology *The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera, and the flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. In Chinese, lily is a play on words for "forever together", and the flowers were thought to be capable of averting evil. *''Luna'' means "Moon" in Latin. It is also the name of the Ancient Roman goddess of the moon who was the mother of the Menae, fifty goddesses who embodied the phases of the moon used by the Ancient Greeks to keep time. In some myths, she was also the mother of the Nemean Lion. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Sources *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' Notes and references de:Lily Luna Potter fr:Lily Potter II Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Category:Weasley family Category:Prewett family